1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus for inflating an inflatable vehicle occupant protection device, such as an air bag. In particular, the present invention relates to a retainer for mounting an electrically actuatable initiator to a housing of an air bag inflator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,560 describes an inflator for inflating an air bag. The inflator includes a housing. An igniter is actuatable to ignite gas generating material in the housing. A metal weld adaptor is welded to the housing. A body of injection molded plastic material adheres to both the igniter and the weld adaptor to attach the igniter to the weld adaptor. The weld adaptor is welded to a cover part of the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,679 describes an inflator for inflating an air bag. The inflator includes a housing. An igniter is actuatable to ignite gas generating material in the housing. The housing includes a cover. A body of injection molded plastic material adheres to both the igniter and the cover to attach the igniter to the cover. The cover is welded to the other parts of the housing.